even death cant do us part
by jimaprayar group
Summary: it is an awesome plot so plz read rate and review a dramione one shot


Dramione

A/N: hey guys this is a one-shot just for you people it might become a bit depressing but this is my third fic and don't judge me by the errors but certainly tell me all bout them in the reviews. All negative comments are accepted but would love you lots if some positive reviews would come across.

 **It has to be accepted…. By me….I still am in love with him after all…..**

No one deserves such a life. She though laying in her bed and looking at the pictures of their marriage all around. It is the most horrific life that a person can ever have. She was devoid of everything. Her love, her family, her house and even her own name. Not that it was forced on her though it certainly was her choice to be a Malfoy and her choice to remain one even after all that happened. She still knew a few things better than others. Maybe she still was what everyone says to be an "insufferable know it all".

She had one little treasure though, her little son, the only ray of hope left in her life, only reason that she was alive till then. Perhaps she had still another person to call family but he did not count, she hated him, he was the reason that her life was destroyed, but, she knew better. She knew that her life was certainly better than what it could be in a dark cell for twelve years.

She had a son her little Scorpius to be with her all her life but if she turned her face away from him then he would have no one and he would die. No one deserves to die in a loss of someone to cry when they die.

It was not fair for him and what if he had changed then she would regret leaving him alone all her life. She would not why would she for the person who killed her loved ones! No she would they were all his loved ones too. She would not leave him alone, perhaps not forgive him, but certainly do her duties and take care of him. Love him like a good daughter. She did not know what would be good for the well being of her son. What if he harmed her and her son? No! She would not think those rubbish thoughts again. She would be at his side and support him. Her son would love his grandfather. He would be happy with the only other family he had got leaving her mother. "Oh! He must be asleep till now! Scorpy darling come down for breakfast!" she screamed at the top of her voice. She had thought many times that she would leave this house. Go away from all memories that made her cry all the time. But she couldn't make herself do it. The house was bought by him after all, and they spent few years of complete bliss in that very house. Not that Scorpius did not, he loved his house and absolutely nothing could separate him from that house. Her son also reminded her of him but now she had learnt to accept things as five years had passed.

"Scorpy please finish off your breakfast fast you will be late for school or else." "Yes mamma I kept my clothes ready." he said as he gurgled the milk down and ate his toast at lightning speed. All Hermione did was stared at him and smiled thinking of the old days again. Scorpius was about to leave when Hermione remembered about the job she had that day. "Scorp you are not going to school today." "Why mamma? I love to go to school." "I know dear but today we have an important job. Will you help me out?" "Yes mamma but what is it?" her son was very inquisitive much like herself but how would she tell him. "Actually scorp do you remember what I told about your grandpa?" "Yes mamma I do. You told me that he was dead and will never meet me like…" Hermione did not let him complete the sentence as she did not want to cry in front of him again. "Well whatever I told you about your grandpa was a lie. He is alive and we are going to bring him home today." "Yaaay." "Go and get ready"

The last time she had met lucius he had changed completely all he wanted was to meet his grandson and go home and he was sure that he wasn't lying as that reflected in his eyes and she herself had mastered legilimency.

She had lost everyone in the war- her parents her friends, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville everyone. She had only her love and that was taken away by lucius but he regretted as he did not mean to do it. He was his last family member too. But she was there and would be by his side till death and she was assured that he would absolutely love Scorpius and he could get some fatherly love then.

"Are you ready dear?" "Yes mamma I am coming." He was like his father. Gave good attention to his looks. Slowly he came down and she smiled looking at him. It was like she never became thirty years old like she was an eleven year old first year as he remembered him from the first year. So much of similarity.

"Mamma I am ready let's go!" she still wanted to say a good bye to him like every day. "Son, we will first go where we go every day."

Saying this she apparated with him to the graveyard with a beautiful red rose like every day. It seemed that today's rose was flawless just like their love. She kept the rose on his grave and said "today we are going to bring lucius home. I know he was the one who destroyed our lives but he has changed and your son would love him."

Saying this she shed one lone drop of tear in memory of the day that Draco had given up his life to save her and scorpy.

The day Scorpius was born.

The day lucius killed him in anger.

The day which was a dark spot in the history of her life.

The day which she uwantedly had to remember all her life.

The day she lost Draco.

The end  
A/N: please don't hate me if it is too bad and please review ;)


End file.
